


That Open Road

by UnluckyAmulet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Literature, Mild Angst, Reader-Insert, Readerfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyAmulet/pseuds/UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Dating Mondo isn't always easy, but lying here alone in the dark, all you want is for him to come home.





	

Apartments can be lonely places at night.

You'd learnt that one the hard way these past couple of weeks.

Lying on your side, you let out a loud sigh and cast a sullen glance at the TV. You didn't even know (or care) what channel you were on right now. That wasn't why the TV was switched on- it was like that in an attempt to distract yourself, to shatter the silence that threatened to engulf you completely. However, even with the false laughter of the studio audience as some shitty sitcom faded to black, it wasn't working. Funnily that watching a plastic, predictable comedy was only serving to irritate you more than anything else. You didn't know where the remote was, though (an educated guess said it was probably shoved down the depths of the sofa), but you couldn't be bothered to look, so you merely glared at the screen as if you could change the channel with the force of it alone. A thought ricocheted through your skull, making you grunt in frustration; 

_Just where the hell is he?!_

There was no point in denying it - that's what was really wrong. No matter how loud the TV was or how many lights you'd switched on, there was no getting away from the fact that you were the only person there at the moment. There was a distinct lack of presence in the apartment that was difficult to define - a warmth, maybe. A weight in the air that indicated somewhere, another living, breathing thing wasn't too far out of your reach.

You had no idea where Mondo was right now, except that he was with his biker hang, which didn't really reassure you terribly. Images kept flickering through your mind of what could be keeping him gone for this long, none of them particularly appealing to contemplate. It bothered you far more than you could say that you didn't know when (or even if) Mondo would be back that night. It wasn't always like this - you moping around by yourself while Mondo went off to do god knows what. In fact, you'd gone with him in the past (clinging to his back while he reached ludicrous speeds, of course) this time, however, he wouldn't let you. That had been a surprise, and enough to get you pretty pissed off about it, that he could capriciously decide on something like that, like he thought you were too stupid or helpless to handle yourself. You'd pointedly not looked up as he left, slamming the door harder than necessary (he may have won the argument but it didn't seem to have made him feel all that victorious), nursing the sting of being left behind. His rushed explanation of it being 'too dangerous' this time did little to mollify you, particularly given his assumption that you'd just sit here and wait for him, like a goddamn golden retriever or something.

Still, though a pith of resentment still sat in the pit of your stomach, the festering anger that had fueled it before had died off a while ago. Now, worry nibbled at you and you were replaying your conversation with Mondo over and over again in your head, flexing your toes guiltily.

Why did he put up with you, anyway?

However, you were distracted when the ads ended and another show started, the subdued opening titles jolting you back to the present. You noted that the tip of your nose was cold, and you knew that it wouldn't take long for the sudden drop in temperature to reach the rest of you. With another muffled sigh, you hauled yourself off the couch and slouched into another room, thinking that it would probably just be easier to go to bed, but you didn't. Even though you were tired, bored and cold, you knew you wouldn't sleep. You'd lie there wandering, staring up at the ceiling and watching shadows slither across the surface until the sun came up. Plus, sliding into a cold, empty bed didn't really appeal to you at the moment. You headed into Mondo's room, a little furtively.

You hesitated to call Mondo your 'boyfriend', because that had an implication of childlike domesticity that didn't really work. He was a wild one, but you liked that about him. He'd told you once that he knew you were something special because you didn't run away from his reflex-driven yelling like a lot of girls - you responded it was because you were too busy checking him out to pay much attention to little things like that. But you were staying over at his place more and more and this night alone reminded you how much better things were when he was there. You eventually spotted what you'd been looking for and a smile curved your lips. 

You swept up Mondo's jacket and headed back to the living room. It wasn't his signature jacket, it was one he wore when the other one was either being cleaned or he deemed it not worth getting out his favourite one for, but it was big enough on you that it fell down to the floor and that was what you cared about. You draped it over your shoulders as you settled back onto the sofa, snatching up the remote and channel surfing to find something more tolerable. Despite your efforts, the warmth of the jacket and familiar scent, plus the monotonous droning of the TV, made you realise you were far more tired than you first thought. Your eyelids drooped and the remote slipped from your grasp…

Then, you heard it.

Had you been an animal, your ears would have pricked up. Though you were still in that fuzzy place where you're not quite awake yet, but no longer able to fool yourself into thinking it's still a dream, you recognised that noise. You'd know it anywhere. The purr of a bike, which wasn't quite loud enough to drown out the noise of boots hitting the concrete, signifying that after a long wait, someone had finally returned home.

~

Mondo groaned and rubbed his face with the back of his hand, hardly reacting when a smear of something red came away. Despite the adrenalin that had been coursing through him like electricity not more than half an hour ago, the high was inevitably wearing off and tiredness seemed to seep into his bones.

“Babe?” called Mondo, shutting the door and rubbing the back of his neck out of habit.

No response came, so he headed for the living room. When he crossed the threshold, the sight that awaited him made a smile cross his face. You were wrapped up in an old jacket of his, blinking blearily as you glanced at your errant biker, like a cat that has been disturbed. You didn’t say anything for a moment, your gaze flitting away as you dragged your fingers awkwardly through your tousled hair. You were obviously still a little mad at him, but it couldn’t be helped. There had been a fight, as predicted, and Mondo had had enough of a time keeping things under control without having to worry about you being caught up in it, too. He should have explained it better, he supposed, but he’d gotten all riled up and it seemed like a better idea to go and get out his leftover stress before coming home. But honestly, the truth of it all was, Mondo knew he was strong. He wouldn't be who he was, otherwise. But he also knew he wasn't as strong as he wanted to be and you- he just couldn't. He couldn't take the thought of something happening to you just because he had to be the badass all the time. His recklessness had cost someone their life before and he'd be damned if he let it happen again. If that meant you argued with him…well, he could make it up to you.

“You waited up for me?” he asked, toeing off his boots as he smirked in your direction. “Cute.”

He approached the sofa, still smirking even as you rolled your eyes and looked back at the TV.

"It’s not- I just fell asleep for a bit, jeez." you muttered, which was the stupidest lie ever, because there you were, wrapped up in his coat and snuggled up to cushions that smelled faintly like him as if they were the last few objects you had in this world. 

You eyeballed him with concern, noting that he looked a little roughed up, but aware he’d probably dodge the question if you asked.

Mondo laughed softly, his breath huffing over your skin as he climbed onto the cough and pulled you to him, his fingers fanning across the dip of your waist. 

You had to fight really hard not to melt.

“Sure ya did,” he said, voice rumbling through his chest and you shivered slightly as you felt it thrum through your back. “In my jacket, huh?”

You wriggled slightly.

“…I missed you,” you muttered, deciding release the last of your anger, feeling yourself relaxing just from hearing his voice. “I just…I’m sorry about earlier.”

He pressed a kiss to your neck and your eyelids flickered, tilting your head to allow him better access. Really, you knew he didn’t care about you occasionally getting pissed at him, but the apology was more for your peace of mind than his. But you were still happy enough to have him show he forgave you.

“S’okay,” Mondo mumbled, closing his eyes, breathing in the faint, but pleasant, scent of your hair. “Just needed to keep you safe. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” you replied, glad that he couldn’t see the dopy grin that spread across your face. What could you say; you liked hearing him say that. “Just glad you came back.”

In other circumstances, this might have been an occasion where you both decided to fool around. It was what usually followed your squabbles, generally speaking. But he was tired and relieved you weren’t mad at him anymore, and you were still basking in the feeling of having Mondo back with you, where he was supposed to be, and the loneliness from before dissipating into the air like steam. 

So instead, you both just lay there together, letting sleep come of its own accord, content in the knowledge that no matter how far apart the roads took you, eventually, you would come back together again.  



End file.
